1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securement device for securing a medical line or article to a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical treatment of patients commonly involves the use of percutaneously inserted catheters to direct fluids directly into the bloodstream, a specific organ or an internal location within the patient, or to monitor vital functions of the patient. For instance, short, peripherally-inserted, intra-arteriovenous catheters are commonly used to direct fluids and/or medications directly into the bloodstream of the patient.
The fluid (e.g., parenteral liquid, medication, etc.) typically drains from a container positioned above the patient to feed under gravity or is delivered via an infusion pump. The fluid flows through tubing and thence into the indwelling catheter. The catheter and the fluid tubing are commonly removably attached to each other by a conventional luer-lock connector.
In common practice, a health care provider uses adhesive, foam or surgical tape to maintain the catheter in place on the skin of the patient. The health care provider wraps a thin piece of tape around the hub of the catheter and then forms a "chevron" with the tape, placing the ends next to the sides of the indwelling catheter. The health care provider then places one piece of tape across and over the catheter hub, forms a loop in the tubing, places another piece of tape across the tubing loop, and places yet an additional piece of tape over the catheter hub and the tubing section that has been looped around and extends next to the indwelling catheter. Subsequently, the health care provider typically covers the insertion site and the indwelling catheter with a transparent dressing.
The entire taping and dressing procedure takes several minutes of the health care provider's valuable time. In addition, the catheterization process often requires relatively frequent disconnection between the catheter and the fluid supply tube, as well as dressing changes. For instance, intravenous catheterization is frequently maintained for several days, depending upon the condition of the patient. The tubing is generally replaced every 48 to 72 hours in order to maintain the sterility of the fluid and the free-flow of the fluid through the tubing. A health care provider thus must frequently change the tubing and re-tape the connection. The health care provider also must frequently clean the insertion site about the indwelling catheter and change the dressings.
The health care provider thus uses a great deal of valuable time applying, removing and reapplying tape. The frequent application and removal of the tape also commonly excoriates the patient's skin about the insertion site.
In addition, the traditional method of intravenous catheter securement--surgical tape and transparent dressings alone--have not always prevented catheter migration and/or dislodgement. Taped intravenous catheters are also easily pulled out during a "routine" dressing change, especially by inexperienced health care providers. And if the catheter migrates too far or dislodgement occurs, the health care provider must replace the catheter, thus exacerbating the time and expense required to maintain the intravenous feed.
Prior securement methods also have not served the patient well. Surgical tape or foam strips are uncomfortable. Many patients also do not rest comfortably and worry about catheter dislodgement when they move, when only tape and a dressing secure the catheter in place.
Several additional drawbacks result from the use of tape to stabilize the catheter. One is contamination. Health care providers often tear off small strips of tape and place then on the hand rail on the patient's bed. Clostridium and other bacteria, however, commonly exist on these surfaces and can be transferred to the patient's skin in the proximity of the insertion site.
In addition, tape securement requires the nurse to handle the tape while wearing protective latex gloves. Tearing adhesive tape tends to produce microscopic and/or visible holes in the gloves and thus destroys glove barrier protection.
A number of catheterization systems have been developed to improve the stability of the catheter and to obviate the need for frequent application and removal of surgical tape. Prior devices, however, have generally held the connector on the IV tubing securely against the patient, rather than the catheter fitting itself.